


Something Good

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Sound of Music, tags will be changed as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the classic "Sound Of Music". </p>
<p>The 'May' house has a set of rules and an order that they live by. The way they always did. What happens when Phil Coulson comes into their lives, offering to be a 'nanny' for Melinda May's kids ? Things are sure to change. </p>
<p>Title Credit goes to the famous song from the Movie Sound Of Music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Marvel, AoS or the characters. Don't own Sound Of Music as well. Definitely a die hard fan of both though :)

The usual weekends in usual houses would start at around 9 AM. Parents would be up making breakfast and drowsy little kids, rubbing their eyes, getting rid of the traces of sleep would walk up to them, give them a hug and get ready to eat breakfast after which they’ll go, freshen up and then properly start their day. Weekends were supposed to be relaxing and to be lazy. That’s what they are in usual houses. 

The May house however was NOT a usual house. The time was 8 AM and the kids were already downstairs, eating breakfast. They were already dressed up and ready to start their day. The breakfast today comprised of cornflakes and milk. Nothing special, but then why would they have something special? It’s not like weekends needed special breakfast. The people in the house had cornflakes and milk for breakfast ever day. Well ignoring birthdays. Those were the days when the favourite dish of the person would be cooked. Otherwise it would be the same. Cornflakes and Milk. 

“Leo, could you take Skye to her dance class?” Melinda May, the head of the house asked. She knew he wouldn’t say No! The kids in May family were well mannered and never refused their mum. 

“Sure” Leo replied, he didn’t have anything else to do anyways. 

Leopold Fitz was the eldest kid in the house currently. The 12 year old was born an year after Melinda May had adopted her eldest kid, Antoine Triplett, who was currently on a trip to NASA. Leo, a very silent kid by nature absolutely adored his younger sister Skye. She was adopted by May when he had been around 7 and since then he had grown into a protective big brother. He liked carrying responsibilities; many said he got that quality from his mother. Maybe that’s the reason he seemed to understand May the most. Not because he was the only biological kid of hers, but because he shared a lot of qualities with her. 

“Can’t you take me mommy?” Skye asked. Her voice had so much hope and expectation. Leo knew what the answer would be though. 

“I’m sorry sweety but I’ll be going out of town in the afternoon, I won’t be back till tomorrow.” May replied. 

“Oh” Skye replied. 

“Hey Skye? How about we watch Despicable Me after we come back from your class?” Leo asked, trying to make sure he manages to cheer her up. He knew that Skye really wanted to spend the weekend with May, he wanted to as well, but he knew his mother had responsibilities and things to manage. It wasn’t easy being the director of a Security Organisation. SHIELD as it was called, was like the police or maybe even a bit like the army, but unlike cops, they had agents who protected the world. His mum had retired from field duty soon after their father had died. She now managed running of the organisation with Uncle Nick. 

Seeing the way Skye’s face lit up with excitement was more than enough for him. 

“Don’t watch movies for way too long ok? I want you both in bed by the time it’s 8PM” May replied. 

“Yup” they both replied. 

The rest of the breakfast went silently. No one really spoke much. It had been like this since as long as Leo could remember. The weekdays would involve them having breakfast, giving their mum a hug and leaving for school. By the time they were back home, their granny would have some snacks ready for them. They’d get to doing their homework. Antoine would go to his basketball coaching soon after and Leo would be occupied with his science projects, while Skye would spend time with their Granny. Grandma Lian would make them dinner and once Antoine was back, they’d have dinner and go to sleep by 8. Most of the time May would come home late, but when she’d be home early enough to have dinner with the kids, they’d talk about how school was.   
This had been their routine, since almost always. To the outside world it might seem weird, but for Antoine,Leo and Skye it had almost turned into a habit. 

“Grandma might not be returning from London till next month kids” May replied. While Leo and Skye went to keep their dishes in the sink. 

“Is her friend ok ?” Leo asked. Grandma Lian’s best friend Peggy hadn’t been keeping well and Grandma wanted to spend more time with her. 

“She’s ...she’s still recovering” May replied. 

He recognised the tone in May’s voice. He had been just around 4 when their father had passed away soon after a mission. While many had said it was because of his death that she had left SHIELD, he had once hear Aunt Nat tell Uncle Clint that their father had come in front of a bullet that was supposed to hit May. 

Nodding his head started to walk back to his room when he stopped when Skye asked “Then who’s gonna take care of us Mommy ?” 

“Well for today it’s gonna be Aunt Nat” May flinched when she heard Skye squeal in excitement. The girl immediately handled herself and murmured an apology. 

“but I’ll soon find a temporary nanny for you. Someone who can stay here till your grandma comes” May replied. “I’ll be leaving in an hour, so I can drop you at the dance class Skye and Leo can come pick you up” she added. 

“That’s ok mum. We like walking anyways, it’s refreshing” Leo replied. 

“Hmm .. Natasha has keys to the house so she might be here by the time you both return” May replied. 

“Ok” saying this, the kids left to their rooms  
_________

Skye was busy colouring her book when she heard a knock on her door. 

“Come in” she replied. 

As she saw May walk in she wondered what the time was ? She didn’t know how to read time and she was gonna ask Leo to teach her. 

“Are you leaving Mommy ?” Skye asked. 

“Yes. I’ll be leaving in 5 minutes Skye” May replied. 

“Oh” Skye replied back gloomily. She didn’t know how much 5 minutes was but it didn’t seem like a lot. She knew Mommy had to work, she had been told by Antoine and Leo that mommy helped good people save the world from bad people, but Skye missed her mommy. She didn’t stay much with them and even when she did they didn’t play much. Once in a while when she came home early she’d tuck Skye into bed and read her a story but the last time that had happened seemed such a long time ago, much much more than 5 minutes. 

“I’ll miss you mommy” Skye replied, Tears threatening to come out. Her mommy wasn’t like other mommy’s. She didn’t cuddle or play with her a lot but she was the world’s best mommy. She made sure Skye always got what she needed, she took care of Skye and protected Skye and Skye loved her a lot. 

As she saw May come and sit on the bed, Skye looked up at her. 

May brushed off the tears, from Skye’s cheeks and said “I know, I’ll miss you too” 

Skye crawled over and sat in May’s lap and May hugged her tightly. 

“I wanted to spend the weekend with you” Skye said. 

“I know and I’m sorry but I’ve got to go to work, but your summer vacation start next week right ?” When Skye nodded May continued “I’ll make sure we get to spend a lot of time together” May replied. 

“You promise ?” Skye asked looking up at May. Her mommy never broke a promise. 

“I promise” May replied. “Now you promise you’ll be good for Aunt Nat and be a good girl ?” May asked. 

“I’m always a good girl mommy” Skye replied a smile back on her face. Aunt Nat was fun, she played with her, coloured with her and even let them go to bed a little late, but they weren’t supposed to tell mommy that.

May put Skye down who grabbed her dance class bag and they both walked back to the living room where Leo was waiting. 

May walked up to Leo and gently squeezed his shoulder. “Take care” she said. 

“I will” he replied. He gave her a smile and she returned it. 

Skye noticed their conversation. Both never really spoke much with each other, but seemed to understand everything really well. Maybe she was a kid and that’s why she didn’t get them. 

“I love you mommy” Skye said as May was sitting in her car. May gave a small smile and replied “be a good girl” 

“Take care mum” Leo replied and May nodded. As soon as May left, Leo and Skye started making their walk to the class. 

Since Aunt Nat was gonna be here with them for the weekend, they knew it’ll be fun. Aunt Nat was nice and she was a bit like mum, it felt familiar and nice when she was there. 

_____________

The class went as normally as it would. Skye was a budding dancer. She had so much talent. Leo used to feel so proud every time he saw her dance. 

The kids walked back home, holding hands. Skye was talking and telling her about her best friend Daisy, while Leo was lost in his thoughts. He had never felt like this before but he couldn’t get rid of something rather someone from his mind. Today Skye’s best friend Daisy had come to the class with her big sister and something about her made Leo smile. He felt extremely nervous around her and when she had introduced herself as Jemma, Leo had done nothing but smile after she looked at him a bit confused and left with Daisy he had realised that he hadn’t even told her his name. He didn’t know why he felt like this but he felt awful. He wanted to go and tell her his name, but that would be stupid. All he could do now was hope that Jemma would be there next week as well with Daisy. 

Once they reached their house and knocked on the door, expecting Aunt Nat to open the door with a huge smile on her face all set to give Skye and him a hug, they were surprised when the door finally opened. 

“Who are you ?” Leo asked. Alert and ready as he came and stood in front of Skye, shielding her. What if he was a bad guy ? His mum had told them about the risks of her job and to be careful. 

The man at the door gave a huge grin and replied “Hey! I’m Phil..”


End file.
